Redlight District
by ihatethescene
Summary: ROXASDEMYX. A one night stand with a little blonde boy he picked up off of the streets hasn't left Demyx's mind for four years. So what happens when that same little boy manages to worm his way into Demyx's life for a second time?


;;REDLIGHT DISTRICT; by Porcelain And The Tramps//

;;The Past The Love The Memories by A Skylit Drive//

;;Look; an actual story from me. : ) And I've got no clue where this baby is gonna go, so just bear with me, m'kay?

;;RoxasxDemyx.

;;No beta. So I apologize for the spelling and grammatical errors.

;;And uhhh. This whole chapter is from Demyx's POV. Sorry if it's confusing. I promise it'll get better once I get to the actual story.

* * *

_But could you forgive me for what I did? I was just so scared of it all; I didn't want to accept that this could really happen. And I'm sorry if it hurt you, but you hurt me more than you'll ever know._

_You were... just supposed to be an escape for me. Nothing was supposed to happen; it was going to be a one fucking night stand. But somewhere along the line that all changed, and you slowly began to worm your way into my life. Up until when it all came crashing down._

_I got you off of the streets, gave you a bed for a night, and you thanked me by doing what no one had ever bother to before. You saw me as a person, a real human being. Not just some almost famous small town celebrity, because that's who I am in everyone else's eyes. Everyone's but yours._

_The only problem was that you were a complete stranger to me. I never should have trusted you. I never should have let you get so close. I never should have believed all of the shit you told me. But you know what, Roxas? I don't love you. I don't want to spend my life with you. I don't want anything to do with you. I'm over you now; it's been almost four years, and I just don't need to care. Because I'm gonna make it big, baby. And then you'll be wishing that you hadn't done what you did._

_You hear me? I don't fucking need you anymore. I don't give a damn whether or not I ever see you again. So good fucking bye, Roxas. I hope you have a shitty life without me._

Four years... and I still can't stop thinking about him. It's not like I haven't had relationships between then and now. But... they've all ended because there was something wrong. And that something was the fact that I couldn't stop thinking about him.

God, I never even bothered to learn the kid's last name! It was only three days. I never knew someone could make that big an impact on me in so short a time. But that was what Roxas did.

And I still think about it every night. I took a chance with him. I lay myself out there, let him know of all the shit I've been through and done. All because I thought he could maybe be the one. Apparently I was wrong.

For all I know, he could be dead by now. People get murdered where he 'lives' all of the time. That pretty little blonde boy I picked up without a second thought... I've got no idea what happened to him. But I can tell you that was the last time I ever decided to go find a prostitute to get drunk with.

* * *

You know what? Fuckit. I want Roxie back. Yes, _Roxie._ That's what he told me his name was when we first met. I guess it's supposed to make him even cuter so he'll get picked up easier? God, I don't know. I still don't know why a 17-year-old kid was out selling himself on the streets. And I don't care either, because _I'm_ the one who picked him up, and _I'm_ the one who got to fuck him. And you can all just go to hell if you think there's anything wrong with that. 

I must be bipolar. Or maybe I'm just PMS-ing. Guys can totally do that too, you know. I hate him, I love him, I wish I'd never met him, and then I just try to ignore this altogether. That hasn't exactly worked for me yet.

I shouldn't be so worked up over this. Or better, I shouldn't _still_ be so worked up over this. It's all his fault anyways. He's the one who sold me out, so he should be the one feeling guilty. Not me. No, I didn't do anything. Not anything life altering for him, at least.

I just don't get it._ Why can't I just forget?_ What about him was so special that he's all I can think about after four years, when he was only in my life for 72 hours?

I'd assume that by now you think I'm just some loser recluse who's spent years and years fawning after the pretty little blonde boy I had once. Well you know what? You're all right.

* * *

Okay. Maybe I don't want him back anymore. I should would love to get a chance to scream at him, though. After all the shit I've been through because of him, and not once have I gotten a chance to _thank him_ for what he did. 

I don't have anyone or anything left now, all thanks to little Roxie. They've all left or been taken away. I knew I never should have opened up to that kid. Nothing good came of it.

I just... wish it hadn't turned out like this. It's taken me so long... up to this point, and my career's still worse off than it was before it all happened.

And now? Here I am. I'm back in Hollow Bastion. I'm waiting to go on stage for my first show here in years. Four years, to be exact.

I just wanna get in, get out, and be done with this town for good.

Stupid agent. Making me play a show here. Doesn't he understand that these are the people I _knew?_ I wonder if they've all forgotten me, though.

I have memories here. Memories that I just want to forget.

This place was my past. Everything to do with Hollow Bastion (including Roxas, I suppose) was in my past, and I'm sure as hell not planning on this place being my future.

* * *

So.

Confusing enough?

I just kinda wanted to show all of the different emotions Demyx is going through.

Review, please? Even if it's to tell me I'm a horrible writer and shouldn't even bother trying. XP


End file.
